If you're happy
by Neko9406
Summary: Mamoru is the child of Haru, Hayato's ex, and Takeshi, who has a crush on Hayato. The accumulation of love for Hayato is inside this child. Read how, from birth onwards, Mamoru steadily gains what his parents failed to-Hayato in body, soul, and heart-in whatever way he can.
1. Wedding

Dear Readers: I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories yet **m( . )m** but this struck so suddenly that I had to write it. I was reading a fanfic where Haru and Takashi had a kid and said kid was arguing with Hayato and I could see oyaji-ai pop up! So I just had to write it! You understand right? RIGHT? BTW the only one who belongs to me is the kid :-9 all else belongs to the original author.

**If you're happy **

Prologue: Wedding

"Smile," Gokudera Hayato whispered to his reflection, "Smile dammit! Two of the people you care for the most are getting married to each other. You ARE happy for them."

His reflection smiled bitterly back then melted into his trademark scowl.

"God damn it." Hayato raked both hands through his silver hair and glanced toward the men's bathroom door. Any minute now the wedding ceremony would take place. The wedding ceremony in which his ex-girlfriend, whom he had dated for three months, and best friend since middle school would be joined in holy matrimony. Hayato desperately wanted a cigarette.

Haru had been the one to both start and end that little relationship.

"You're too cold Haya-chan." She had said as she left him sitting at the same café table where she had confessed to him. He hadn't been heartbroken, he hadn't loved her, but damn it was a kick to his pride when she had broken up with him. He had said all of that to Takashi later that day, under a haze of alcohol and smoke.

"Then why don't you try me?" The stupid baseball idiot had asked. All Hayato had done was laugh, not taking it seriously. He had stopped laughing when Takashi had kissed him. He couldn't laugh then, because that little kiss had opened the gate that he had welded shut during their middle school years.

"No." Hayato whispered and turned his head away. Takashi didn't push him, he couldn't, and what do you know? One year later, Haru was pounding on Takashi's door with a pregnancy stick sporting a nice big plus sign and a doctor's note saying she was two months in.

'_She had gone to someone warmer alright'_, Hayato thought bitterly, _'and that baseball idiot had obviously gotten over his little…whatever he had felt for me…why does that sting more?'_

Sighing, Hayato leaned his head against the mirror.

"Kufufu, now why isn't the dog outside beside his master?" Mukuro asked as he appeared inside beside Hayato.

"Shut up pineapple head." Hayato muttered as he stepped away from the wash bin and turned toward the door. With a single step Mukuro blocked his way.

"Now, now," Mukuro smirked, "This is supposed to be a happy day."

Hayato glared at him, "Move Mukuro Rokudo, it's because this is supposed to be a happy day that I don't want to see your face right now!"

Mukuro lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. He had only seen the silver haired guardian this way once, when another boss had threatened to start a gang war with the Vongola. Never-the-less he stepped aside.

Hayato pushed open the bathroom door and stepped into the carpeted hallway. Laughter and chattering drifted in from an open door, the spring sun steaming through, giving the hallway a shadowed undertone. Straightening his tie Hayato walked outside.

"HAYATO!" Takashi yelled as he swung an arm around the other's neck, "Where have you been? You know I can't get married without the ring!"

Hayato chuckled as he patted his breast pocket, "As if I'd let you even consider starting your wedding without the best man present."

"Where have you been?" Tsunayoshi asked as he noticed the slight tightening of Hayato's jaws and the miniscule flicker of lust in Hayato's eyes when Takashi had touched him.

"Sorry for the delay Juudiame." Hayato immediately looked sheepish, shoving Takashi off his neck, "I was in the bathroom."

He didn't see Takashi's small look of disappointment at being shoved off, but Tsuna sure did and he pondered this revealing exchange.

Lambo called Hayato over for something, leaving Tsuna and Takashi alone.

"You shouldn't be looking at someone else with those eyes, Takashi." Tsuna quietly said.

Takashi stiffened then returned his gaze to Tsuna, chagrin written on his face.

"You are too honorable to leave Haru-chan alone when she is carrying your child. I know this Takashi," Tsuna said as he watched an assortment of emotions flicker across his hitman's face, "But I want to ask, just to be sure. Do you truly want to marry Haru?"

"He won't ever be mine, Tsuna," Takashi whispered, his eyes drifting back to the laughing smoker, "at least, this way, I can have something that was his."

Tsuna sighed as he saw the sadness in Takashi's eyes. Before he could say anything more the priest was behind the podium and everyone was taking their places.

'_Are you sure you'll be happy with this? Takashi? Hayato? Haru-chan?'_ Tsuna couldn't help inwardly asking as he watched two people he love make vows to each other, and another one standing beside them.

It had been lovely, the bride looked radiant and the groom looked handsome. No one, except Tsuna and perhaps the cloud and mist, noticed the way Hayato hesitated to hand over the wedding bands or the way Takashi's smile was a little overly bright after the kiss.

"They're probably all cuddled up in Hawaii by now." Hayato muttered as he swallowed another mouthful of alcohol that evening. His tie had been discarded upon entrance to his apartment, his coat on the floor, and his shirt already half open. Hayato swallowed some more alcohol as he worked his way to getting properly shit-faced.


	2. Born

Dear Readers: Thank you for the review(s) and story alert(s) :-3 you made me happy as always, the yet to be born, Mamoru is my only creation, the rest belong to the original author.

**If you're happy**

Chapter one: Born

'_She's as big as a house!'_ Hayato thought as he wearily watched Haru waddle into his office. A foot from his desk, one of Haru's feet snagged itself on the Prussian rug. With an oath Hayato leapt over his desk, the force tipping over his chair, scattering the pile of paperwork he had yet to complete, and managed to cushion her weight inches before she landed on the floor.

"Woman!" Hayato snarled, his breath heaving from the shock and scare, "Why the hell are you wondering around the mansion?"

"I was just bored," Haru sulked as she struggled to get up, the movement crushing Hayato, who was currently flat on his stomach under her.

"Baka-onna, stop moving," Hayato hissed as the remaining air in his lungs was steadily pressed out.

"What do you want me to do Tako-head? I want to get up!"

"Then stop moving and I'll help you up!"

Haru stopped moving, pouting a little. Hayato lifted himself onto his elbows, as if he was about to perform a push-up. With a sharp upward thrust he maneuvered her into the air, resulting in a small squeal, and flipped his body around so that, when she fell back down, it was onto his chest. The move stole what little breath he had left. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her flush with his body, and gasped for breath.

"God, how much do you weigh?" Hayato demanded, his chin resting on top of her head. Haru's face reddened, a reaction resulting from both the question and body contact.

"Shut up," Haru muttered, "I'm pregnant, so of course I'm heavy." Hayato chuckled at her sulky reply.

"As nice as this is," Lambo's cheeky voice came from the open door, "I do believe that you are cuddling with your best friend's wife there, Bakadera."

The two turned their head and watched the twenty year old leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, yeah, help us up Aho-ushi." Hayato said, rolling his eyes. Haru started to giggle. Lambo made his way to the two, gave his hand to Haru and pulled.

"Yikes!" Lambo almost let go of her hand, "How much do you weigh Haru-nee?"

"Oh, shut up!" Haru snapped as she finally gained her feet. Hayato still sat on the ground, just in case she suddenly fell backwards. After a few seconds, where he determined that she was not going to fall again, he got to his own feet.

Dusting off his pants, Hayato asked "Why did the two of you suddenly decide to come to my office? If I'm not mistaken Takashi just left on a mission, so he's not at his desk, and Kyoya hasn't expressed any desire to kill you yet, brat, so you can't be here trying to hide out."

"He's on another mission?" Haru nearly screeched, "The baby is due any minute now! I thought Tsuna-kun agreed to let him off missions until the baby came?"

"Juudaime did," Hayato said, attempting to soothe her, "But Takashi's idiotic demeanor is needed, especially in dealing with Squalo, he went with Ryohei."

Haru 'hmph'ed at that, but stayed silent.

"I'm here because Tsuna-nii wanted me to help out for the remainder of Takashi's mission." Lambo shrugged lazily, "It's just paperwork anyways."

Hayato glared at Lambo, "It's not just paperwork, brat. The Vongola Ball is going to be held soon, we need to send out the invites, plan the seating arrangement-"

"Decide what is served, prepare security, yada, yada." Lambo waved his hand, dismissing the lecture, "Yare, yare Haya-nii, if you don't relax soon you'll piss yourself again."

"Huh? What do you mean again?"

Lambo gestured to his pants, where a wet stain was visible.

"I didn't- the hell is-Haru?" Hayato stammered as he turned to the woman.

"Oh…it would appear that my water broke." She said with a blank face. For two seconds the men just stared at her.

"Lambo! Get the driver out now!" Hayato reached into his back pocket and pulled out his blackberry, "Hello? Vongola Medica spa? I'm about to bring in Yamamoto Haru for delivery! For birth you idiot! What else could delivery mean?"

Haru was slowly sinking to the floor, "No, no, no, no! This is supposed to happen when Taka-chan is here! He's supposed to be here to watch our baby's birth!"

Hayato slid is blackberry back into this pant pocket and scooped her up princess-style.

"Well he isn't and I am, so I'll watch and record this for him!" Hayato said as he dashed out his office.

"Oh, put me down Haya-chan!" Haru was almost in tears, "I'm not an invalid! I can walk on my two feet!"

"You are about to go into labor!" Hayato hissed as he ran through the hallway, "So you count as an invalid to me baka-onna! If you felt the contractions, then why the hell didn't you stay in the parlor with the other women?"

"I got bored and I wanted Taka-chan to be the first to know." Haru muttered, "Put me down Hayato, I'm heavy."

"I've carried heavier, so no." Hayato snapped as he burst through the door connecting to the main entrance.

"The driver is out front!" Lambo called from the entrance door, holding it open. A black BMW was parked at the door, the driver already opening the back passenger seat.

"Good! Tell Boss and the others what happened!"

"Got it!"

Hayato carefully slipped her into the back seat, getting into the front passenger.

"DRIVE!" He yelled.

10 hours later.

"Push! COME ON PUSH!" Hayato gasped as the bones in his hand seemed to break with each squeeze.

"I AM PUSHING!" Haru screamed her face covered in sweat and blotchy.

"Just once more, Mrs. Yamamoto!" The doctor encouraged, standing before her open legs.

"SHUT UP!" Haru howled, "YAMAMOTO TAKASHI I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" her grip on Hayato's hand tightening even more

"I can see the head, just a little more!" The doctor said, positioning himself to ease the babe out.

"WAHHHHHH" screamed both mother and child as, with one final push, the child breathed his first breath of air.

"Here you go sir." The doctor beamed, handing the babe over to Hayato, "A handsome baby boy."

Hayato was awestruck as he saw the tiny wriggling form in his arms.

"Haru," He croaked out, "Oh, Haru, look. A boy. You gave birth to a beautiful boy."

Haru smiled up at Hayato's stunned and joyful face.

"What are you going to name him?" The doctor asked, watching the two in expectation.

"Haru?"

"Mamoru, because you caught me before I fell, I'm going to name him Mamoru." Haru said as she reached for her son.

"Yamamoto Mamoru." The doctor repeated, "A splendid name." He looked down at the clipboard to write down the babe's name, missing the sobering look on both adults' faces.

"Then Mr. Yamamoto," The doctor turned to Hayato, "If you would just sign your name here." He handed the clipboard and a pen to Hayato.

"I'm not Mr. Yamamoto, Doc." Hayato said, taking a step back, "I'm the Mamoru's godfather, Gokudera Hayato."

"Oh! My apologies, Mr. Gokudera." The doctor stammered, blushing at his mistake, "It just looked as though, will…ahm"

"It's fine Doc." Hayato smiled wearily, "But paperwork is going to have to wait for a bit, Mr. Yamamoto isn't going to be back for a while."

The doctor nodded his head, "If you'll excuse me," and left. The birthing nurse stepped beside Haru.

"I'll just go clean Mamoru-kun up a bit, Mrs. Yamamoto, and then I'll get him back to you." Haru smiled in thanks.

Silence fell upon the room once the nurse left.

"I shouldn't have stayed." Hayato muttered, feeling his nicotine withdraw now that nothing distracted him.

"I'm happy you did." Haru said, "I should never have-"

"Don't!" Hayato snapped, already guessing the rest of what she was about to say, "If you two had never hooked up then Mamoru, MY godson, and would never have been born. And I couldn't have been happier then when I was holding the child of two of my most precious people."

"Hayato." Haru whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes, "I love you. I truly love you Hayato."

Hayato just shook his head, "You're Takashi's wife, my best friend's wife, Haru. I won't ever betray him."

Haru nodded and silence descended once more.

The nurse didn't notice the silence when she came back in, Mamoru tucked into a blue hospital baby blanket.

"Here you are Mrs. Yamamoto, Your baby boy!" She said cheerily, before she left the room again.

"Hey there my little boy," Haru crooned, cuddling the babe to her, "I'm your mama."

Hayato smiled at the sight, his heart twisting a little.


	3. First Word

Dear Readers: Thank you for the review(s) and story alert(s) :-3 you made me happy as always Mamoru is my only creation, the rest belong to the original author.

**If you're happy**

Chapter two: First Word

It was a slightly humid summer afternoon and the Vongola famiglia had decided to embark on a mini-picnic in the back garden of the Vongola Mansion.

Everyone brought a dish, edible or not -Bianchi still hadn't learned how to cook nonpoisonous food-, and lay out on spread blankets to enjoy the food and company.

As is commonly the case on family outings the baby got center stage. Mamoru, now almost 12 months old, beamed as familiar faces looked down on him, several being funny faces. He was a happy baby, almost always laughing, with Haru's coloring on Takashi's face.

"He has his father's personality," Tsuna smiled, as he and Hayato leaned against an old oak tree, enjoying the shade.

"We can only hope that he didn't get the idiot's brains." Hayato hmphed, but a smile twitched his lips when he heard Mamoru's laughter.

"Hmm, I hope not," Tsuna laughed. A comfortable silence wrapped itself around the two as they listened to the birds chirping, the insects buzzing, and the happy laughter of the people they loved.

"When are you going to propose to Kyoko-san?" Hayato asked, glancing sideways at Tsuna. Tsuna, for all his training building a poker face, couldn't help but blush a deep red at the sudden question.

"Today actually," He said, hunching his shoulders a little, "I mean we've been engaged for three years now, so I thought 'it's time'." Tsuna shrugged a bit, looking at Hayato, "Do you think it's too soon?" worry clear in his brown eyes. Hayato laughed at the question.

"I think it's about time, Juudaime." Hayato turned his face to look at Tsuna fully, "Kyoko-san is strong enough to handle being in the family business and calm enough not to break down if anything happens. Besides, she loves you. She loves you enough to move all the way to Italy. So, yeah, I think it's about time."

Tsuan's relief was evident in his smile, "Thanks Hayato."

"What is a right-hand man supposed to do but solve the Boss's problem?" Hayato asked. Before Tsuna could answer Kyoko called him to join the group.

"Coming Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled back as he beamed an even brighter smile, before stepping out of the shade, "Come on Hayato. Let's go see you godson."

Hayato smirked as he strolled across the lawn, a bit behind his boss just in case.

"Alright," Hayato demanded, "Hand over my godson you idiots! I don't want you to corrupt his brains before the yaku-baka bashes them out with baseball!"

"Aww, that's harsh Hayato," Takashi whined as he hooked an arm around Hayato's shoulders. Hayato repressed the sliver of joy he felt at that touch and shrugged the arm off.

"Don't worry about that, Haya-chan," Haru declared as she lifted Mamoru into his arms, "He has the Miura brains! I guarantee it!"

He smirked down at her, an elegant eyebrow raised, "And that is supposed to reassure me how?"

"Mooohhhhh!" Haru softly shrieked, huffing with indignation, though laughter danced in her eyes.

"Aba ba!" Mamoru laughed, raising his hands to pat Hayato's cheeks. The man smiled widely at the contact.

"Hey there brat," Hayato said leaning in to touch foreheads with the babe, causing the babe to coo in delight. Mamoru raised a hand and gripped the silver hair, watching as it glinted in the sunlight.

'_So cute!'_ Haru and Takashi thought as they watched the scene before them, hearts pounding at the cuteness.

"Yare, yare, Haya-nii," Lambo drawled as he came up behind Hayato, resting his chin on Hayato's shoulder, "are you sure that you should be calling him a brat?"

"Get off aho-ushi," Hayato snarled, glaring at Lambo. Lambo only laughed as he kept Hayato in the slightly bent stance, Haru and Takashi twitched a little at that.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Mamoru complained, using both hands to push Lambo off Hayato. With a grunt, not expecting strength from a baby, Lambo fell on his ass, much to the amusement of the group.

'_Good job son!"_ his parents thought in unknown unison.

"Hahahahaha, the baby extremely doesn't like you Lambo," Ryohei chuckled as he took a swig from his beer can.

"Only one can a day Ryohei." Hana warned him, crossing her arms.

"Awww, Hana," Ryohei whined, looking soulfully at his wife, "it's a picnic and I don't need to drive anywhere afterwards." Hana narrowed her eyes.

"You know, just as we ALL do, that once you are drunk you start boxing and once you start boxing you HURT yourself and others!" The whole group nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Ryohei sulked, taking a small sip from the can.

"Kufufufu, You are completely whipped." Mukuro chuckled from his place on the blanket.

"And you aren't Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked sweetly, looking down at him from the crowd of women gathered around Mamoru and Hayato.

"As whipped as whipped cream," Mukuro purred, "as you know all too well, my dearest Chrome."

Chrome blushed, which caused everyone else to blush as they caught onto the innuendo.

"For making inappropriate remarks, I shall bite you to death!" Kyoya hissed, drawing his tonfas out.

"And how was what I said inappropriate, skylark?" Mukuro asked innocently. With a growl Kyoya lunged at him. Mukuro chuckled, dissipated into mist, and appeared behind him, holding his trident.

"Don't destroy the property too much!" Tsuna called out, watching the two men fight it out. With a sigh, Tsuna hooked his arms around Kyoko's waist and nuzzled her head.

"Can we talk in private?" He whispered into her ear, causing her face to heat a bit. She nodded a consensus and allowed him to pull her into the forest. Hayato smiled as he watched the two disappear, already knowing what was going on.

"Ha ha," Mamoru said, touching his fingers to Hayato's lips.

"Give me back my baby boy Haya-chan," Haru said, holding out her arms. Reluctantly Hayato held out his arms.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mamoru screamed, scrunching up his face as he left Hayato's arms. Haru started rocking the boy in her arms, feeling his diaper, and looking toward Takashi for help.

"It's too soon for him to be hungry," Takashi mused, "Give him here, let's see if he just needs something different."

Takashi lifted Mamoru into the air, but the baby wouldn't stop screaming, his face was starting to get blotchy. After a few seconds of 'up-high', in which Mamoru never stopped screaming, Takashi gave up, handing him back to his mother.

"That's strange," Takashi said, a little put out, "usually that gets him laughing right away."

"Maybe he just wants to be held by his Uncle Hayato?" Bianchi asked, looking at the struggling boy in Haru's arms.

"Take the kid already Hayato!" Reborn commanded, his face slightly scrunched up as will, "Chaos, but he makes a loud noise."

"There, there, Mamoru." Hayato, unconsciously, crooned as he took the boy into his arms. Mamoru stopped screaming immediately, laughing and reaching for Hayato's face.

"Haya," He crooned back. Everyone froze, looking at the boy.

"What did you say Mamoru?" Hayato asked, as he looked down at the boy.

"Haya?" Mamoru asked, cocking his head at the sudden silence. Hayato suddenly smiled.

"You said my name. He just said my name!" Hayato looked at everyone, "Mamoru's first word was Haya!"

Everyone burst into gleeful chatter.

"I was hoping that he would say mama first." Haru pouted a bit. Takashi just laughed.

"Guys!" Tsuna came bursting out of the forest, his hand firmly entwined with Kyoko's, his face flush with excitement, "I have GREAT news!"

"Juudaime!" Hayato turned to Tsuna, his face alight in pleasure, "Mamoru just said his first word!" Tsuna blinked then beamed.

"How wonderful!" Kyoko said, clapping her hands together in joy.

"That's great!" Tsuna laughed, "This is a great day!"

"You were about to say something Tsuna?" Hana asked.

"Kyoko just agreed to marry me!" Tsuna's smile grew wider.

Congratulations came from everyone's mouths.

"Now if only Mukuro and Kyoya won't destroy the mansion," Reborn said, as he continued to watch the two men fight.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined, "I was trying to forget that."

Everyone laughed at his chagrined face. Mamoru, not knowing why everyone was laughing, laughed as well as he repeated his first word.


	4. Future Wife

Dear Readers: Thank you for the review(s) and story alert(s) :-3 you made me happy. As always Mamoru is my only creation, the rest belong to the original author. I'm hoping to get this story out of my head so I can complete my promised updates for RB, so expect fast updates for this story.

**If you're happy**

Chapter four: Future Wife

"Okay class!" The kindergarten teacher clapped her hands, "If you can hear me clap twice!"

The group of five year olds clapped twice.

"Now today I want you to draw someone you really care about! Next week is Valentine's Day," She giggled, thinking about the date her boyfriend had promised to take her on.

"Yes Ma'am." The group chorused.

"Hey, hey, Yamamoto," a girl with a black pigtail sidled up to Mamoru, "I really care about you, so I'm going to draw you."

"Nu-uh," another girl denied, her dirty blonde hair held back by a pink ribbon, "I care about Yamamoto more! So I get to draw him!"

"I doesn't matter right Mamoru?" a boy said, laughing at the two girls, "What matters is who he draws!"

The two girls whirled to face Mamoru, "Who are you going to draw?" they demanded.

"My future wife!" Mamoru declared, smiling as he reached for the grey crayons. The girls blushed at that, both certain that it would be her, nodded and left him alone.

"Who?" The boy asked. A group of boys crowded around.

"That's gross," one of them called out "girls have cooties!"

Mamoru shrugged as he picked up a red crayon next, "I know, but that's okay, 'cuz Hayato is defiantly not a girl!"

"But aren't wives girls?" a boy asked his friend, the other just shrugged.

"My Papa said that wives are the person you want to spend the rest of your life with! You live with them, eat with them, play with them, hug them, and fight with them!" Mamoru said cheerily, reaching for a black. He looked up and beamed at the group of boys, "I wanna live with Hayato, eat with Hayato, play with Hayato, hug Hayato, and fight with Hayato! So Hayato is gonna be my future wife!"

"But aren't wives supposed to be moms? And aren't moms supposed to be girls?" a boy, this one wearing a red shirt, asked.

Mamoru paused at that, his hands reaching for three different types of green, "I don't know, my Aunt Hana is my Uncle Ryohei's wife but she isn't a mom…so maybe wives don't need to be moms."

As this made sense to the boys they dropped the conversation and concentrated on their own drawings.

/That Evening in the Yamamoto household/

Takeshi burst into laughter as he heard what Mamoru had done in class after dinner, though it was a little bitter. He complemented Mamoru on a job well done the drawing and, since it was nine o' clock, sent him to bed. After Haru came down from tucking Mamoru in and reading him a fairy tale the two adults adjured to the living room.

The living room was wide, housing a large sofa and two plush recliners, with a lovely flower print rug before a small fire place. Pictures of the famiglia and family shots sat proudly on the mantel piece. The adults each took a recliner.

"Wait till Hayato hears about this," He told Haru holding up the drawing for her to see it as will. The drawing, not a masterpiece but certainly better then a normal five year olds, depicted a grey haired man with a cigarette in his mouth standing beside a pile of paper. Haru smiled crookedly.

"I wonder if he'll be happy or annoyed that he's the one Mamo-kun cares about the most."

"Oh, he'll be happy about that," Takeshi shrugged, "I'm talking about the wife part of it."

"It's just a phase." Haru shrugged back, "Mamo-kun doesn't really understand what a wife is."

Takeshi brooded a bit then smiled, "You're right. So how did the interview for the Math Professor position go?"

"Hahi," Haru sighed, "I did the best I could to be natural, but it feels like I didn't do so great."

"Cheer up Haru!" Takeshi encouraged, "You'll be fine."

Later that night, Takeshi lay awake in bed.

'_I'm going to make Hayato my future wife huh?' _He thought to himself, _'Does this mean that my love for Hayato is genetic?'_ with a small sigh he rolled onto his side and dreamt bitter-sweet dreams of a life with a certain silver haired bomber.

Unknown to him, Haru's thoughts ran along a similar path and her dreams were just as similar, except that there were more children a mixture of boys and girls, silver and brunettes, on faces that were a mix of her own and Hayato's.


	5. Comfort

Dear Readers: Thank you for the review(s) and story alert(s) :-3 you made me happy. Even though I said quick updates I haven't posted a new chapter yet, SORRY! As always Mamoru is my only creation, the rest belong to the original author. BTW HARRY POTTER WORLD IS AWESOME! I especially recommend everyone to ride Dragon Challenge.

**If you're happy**

Chapter five: Comfort

(Vongola Headquarters, Italy)

"Hayato?" a hesitant voice called into the darkened room. Mamoru stuck his head further into Hayato's bedroom. A slight grunt and rustling of covers encouraged the boy to enter, closing the door silently behind him. In the queen sized bed a lone figure propped itself up. A light suddenly turned on and Mamoru could see the silver haired older man. Hayato rubbed his eyes.

"Mamoru," Hayato squinted at the boy, "what are you doing here at-" Hayato looked at the bedside clock, whose red numbers stared back at him reading 1:48 a.m.

'_Not so bad, I guess."_ Hayato sighed as he turned back to Mamoru, _'I only got an hour of sleep anyways.'_

"What are you doing in my room at almost two in the morning?"

Mamoru sniffed, rubbing a hand over his cheek. The ten year old, dressed in blue baseball print pajamas, looked up at Hayato with puppy dog eyes.

"Had a bad dream." He muttered, shifting from foot to foot. Belatedly, Hayato realized what was going on. Now that his eyes had adjusted back to the light Hayato clearly saw the red eyes and nose that testified to a nightmare.

"Come on up," Hayato patted a hand beside himself, "Didn't want to wake your folks up huh?"

Mamoru clambered up into the bed and slide under the red silken sheets. He shook his head and bit his lips. Hayato tugged the lip out from Mamoru's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Hayato asked gently, worried that Mamoru was reverting to lip biting, this habit only came forth whenever Mamoru was deeply distressed.

"Mama and Papa were fighting," Mamoru mumbled, as he snuggled into Hayato's side, "I had a bad dream that it was raining really hard and I kept running through it trying to find everyone, but no matter where I ran I couldn't see no one."

"Anyone," Hayato corrected, bring the boy closer to his chest, "Go on."

"I went out of the room and went to see if I could sleep with Mama and Papa, but when I got to the door I heard shouting." Mamoru looked up, the light of the lamp reflecting off of teary eyes, "Mama shouts and is loud, but Papa never shouts."

Hayato felt a shiver of alarm run down his spine. If Takeshi was yelling then something truly wasn't right-he resolved to ask what was going on after breakfast.

"It's going to be alright Mamoru," Hayato sighed, "now let's see if we can get some sleep. I heard from Juu-Uncle Tsuna that there will be waffles in the morning, and I know that you love waffles."

Mamoru smiled a little and closed his eyes. Hayato waited until he heard and felt the boy slip into true sleep before he clapped his hands to turn off the light. Sleep didn't come easily to him afterwards, but it did come.

(Next Morning)

"HAYA-CHAN!" Haru burst into Hayato's room, her voice raised in panic, "I CAN'T FIND MAMO-CHAN!" Takeshi right on her heels.

Hayato groaned and curled around the slight body that lay beside him, sometime during the night the twos' legs had tangled and Hayato's chin rested on Mamoru's head. Hayato lifted groggy eyes to the two frantic parents.

"Shhhhh!" Hayato hissed, using his chin, motioning to the boy sleeping soundly. The two nodded and tiptoed out. Takeshi shooting a glance at his son, Hayato captured the look and raised an eyebrow. The silent message '_We need to talk'_ transmitted itself, Takeshi's eyes dimmed a bit and he nodded before he left. Shaking his head, Hayato looked down at the sleeping child.

"Mamoru," Hayato shook the child, "Mamoru, wake up." In response Mamoru crinkled up his eyes and curled into a resistant ball. Hayato's eyes twitched as he, who had to babysit a certain cow whenever their boss couldn't, recognized the sign of complete refusal.

"Ah well," Hayato sighed, "I guess someone doesn't want WAFFLES this morning." The curled body twitched, Hayato smirked. "I guess that idiotic cow and young master Ciel are going to eat up all of the WAFFLES." The body twitched again. "And I guess all the WAFFLES are going to be gone before some WAFFLE loving boy even gets a single one."

Mamoru shot up "NO ONE IS GONNA TAKE MY WAFFLES!" Hayato's lips twitched as he watched Mamoru throw off the covers and rush out his, still open, bedroom door. Hayato stretched and cracked his back, something he found amazingly soothing to do in the morning, before Mamoru rushed back in.

Mamoru shuffled his feet and looked up shyly. Hayato's eyebrows lifted, Mamoru was by no means a shy boy-taking after Takeshi in that respects.

"Yes?"

"Mamoru mumbled something, however seeing as the boy was barely in the room Hayato couldn't make out whatever was said.

"Could you repeat that Mamoru?" Mamoru flushed a little.

"Thanks for being here Hayato." Mamoru said his cheeks adorably red. Before Hayato could say something along the lines of '_no problem kid'_ Mamoru flashed a very Takeshi-like grin and fled. Hayato blinked rapidly before a small grin found itself on his face.

"No problem Mamo-chan, no problem at all."

*OMAKE*

"Wow Bakadera you look seriously insane!" Lambo drawled as he leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching with some fascination as Hayato measured and mixed preciously to the cookbook.

Hayato ignored his fellow guardian and muttered to himself.

"Why did I say waffles? Why couldn't I have said cereal? Now I need to make waffles!"

Tsuna had not been amused when his Storm Guardian had come up to him early that morning and suggested that they have waffles that morning.

"I am NOT going to force my wife to make waffles when she has already made miso soup and smoked fish with white rice!"

Hayato grimaced a bit and said "I'll make the waffles. I was just asking how you felt about waffles in the morning."

Tsuna stared at him, orange flickering in his eyes, before he smiled in amusement.

"You're making them for Mamoru-kun aren't you?"

Never let it be said that the Vongola Hyper Intuition can only be used in fights or incase of trouble.


	6. Middle School

Dear Readers: Thank you for the review(s) and story alert(s) :-3 you made me happy. As always, Mamoru is my only creation, the rest belong to the original author. No, there isn't going to be a sudden surprise pairing at the end of this chapter, the two of them just had work to do that took all night so he crashed at Hayato's place for the night, THAT IS ALL!

Chapter six: Middle School

"So you want me to watch over Mamoru tomorrow night?" Hayato asked, keeping the phone between his ear and shoulder as he stirred the red sauce. Sunlight attempted to shine through the winter clouds, almost desperate to reflect over his silver hair, which were beginning to whiten at the temples. Lifting the wooden spoon Hayato tasted the sauce.

"A little more salt," Hayato muttered, setting the spoon aside.

"HAYA-CHAN!" Haru yelled, causing the man to yelp.

"What?" he snapped back, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Can you babysit Mamo-kun tomorrow night?" Haru repeated.

"Tomorrow's a Wednesday baka-onna, or is it a Tuesday?" Hayato wondered, turning to look at the calendar.

"It's a Wednesday," Haru sighed.

"Why can't Takeshi look after Mamoru?" Hayato asked, "Your divorce didn't forbid contact with the father after all."

"I already asked Take-chan, Tsuna-kun just sent him on another mission."

Hayato grimaced at Haru's bitter tone, adding a pinch of salt to the bubbling pot.

"Why aren't you going to be home Wednesday night?" Hayato asked, leaning against his kitchen counter.

"Faculty party," Haru grunted displeasure clear in her voice.

"…Why didn't you ask for a babysitter sooner?"

"I had asked Take-chan," Haru muttered, the sound of a 'tadaima' covered her voice. "Mamo-kun! Welcome home, I'm talking to Haya-chan do you want to talk to him?"

Hayato grinned as he turned off the stove, the slight age lines around his eyes crinkled, as he heard the noise of the phone changing hands.

"Hayato!" Mamoru's cheerful voice, so like his father's, came over the speaker.

"Hey Mamoru," Hayato greeted, "Boy, how many times have I told you to call me Uncle Hayato? Show some respect!"

Mamoru chuckled, "You aren't here in Japan often enough for me to grace you with that title Ha-ya-to!"

"Yeah, yeah, brat," Hayato placed the phone on the kitchen counter, pressed the speaker, and started to fill his pasta pot with water.

"What's that sound?" Mamoru asked.

"Just my latest fling turning on the shower," Hayato teased. The silence that followed felt uncomfortable.

"Hayato, you had better be lying," Mamoru's voice sounded sharply from the phone. Baffled at the change in tone, Hayato stared at the phone.

"I'm teasing you," Hayato started slowly, "and even if I wasn't, it really isn't any of your business."

"Sorry," Mamoru apologized, his voice slightly childish. Hayato shrugged it off.

"You must be tired. From what Baka-onna and Yaku-baka say you're working double time as the Student Council Secretary and Captain of the Baseball Team. I could hear the pride leak off of them."

"Ahhhh, Hayato." Mamoru groaned, Hayato chuckled at the mental image he formed in his mind- a Takeshi look-a-like, with Haru's coloring, covering his face as his ears turned red-, "When did they have time to tell you? Dad's working hard training the new staff for Yama House and Mom's been promoted to Department Chair, so she's dealing with dinner after dinner!"

"Your dad called to tell me right after you became captain, you know he's psyched about you taking his favorite sport seriously, and your mom called to tell me right after you told her, I think."

"Dad's coming over tomorrow night," Mamoru said excitedly, Haru's slightly muffled voice called out, "never mind, Dad's gone on a business trip overseas to see this new fish that's been discovered."

Hayato winced at Mamoru's despondent tone, guilt twisting his guts. Mamoru had never been told about the _Famiglia,_ given that he was Haru's ward and she wasn't a member of the mafia, thus Takeshi had to invent lie after lie, much like Boss's own father had done, to excuse himself whenever a mission popped up. Listening to Mamoru's disheartened voice Hayato knew that he couldn't stay in Italy.

"Cheer up Mamoru!" Hayato said, "I'm have a business meeting in Japan Thursday night so I'll keep you company instead. How's that sound?"

"Really Hayato?" Mamoru's voice fairly sang out, "Mom! MOM! Hayato said he's going to come babysit me tomorrow!"

With a small sigh, Hayato put fettuccini into the boiling water as he pulled out his personal cell phone and texted his jet pilot with instructions for the sudden trip. After talking to an ecstatic mother and son, Hayato called Tsuna.

"So let me get this straight," Tsuna slowly said, "Mamoru-kun still needs a babysitter, even though he's already fifteen years old?"

"You know how protective Haru can get," Hayato shrugged, even though Tsuna couldn't see, "she probably doesn't trust him to use the kitchen knives either."

Tsuna sighed; he knew that one of the reasons that caused the divorce was the fact that Mamoru had a natural gift with sharp objects, due to his father's influence. She had been ferocious in her demand for custody, unwilling to allow her only child to become involved with the mafia, saying that Takeshi was a bad role model since his job often took him away from a normal life.

"Fine, I have some things that I was going to take to Kyoya anyways." Tsuna consented, pulling out a file from one of his desk drawers, "Come over for dinner, Kyoko wouldn't mind a guest at the table, and I'll give it to you after dinner."

"Yes, Boss."

"Ciel's also been complaining that he can't speak intellectually with anyone in the house again," Tsuna chuckled as he spoke about his eldest son, "I'm hoping that you're appearance will stop that, however temporarily that might be."

"How is Ciel doing? What about the rest of the kids?" Hayato perked up at the mention of the kids. Tsuna had three children in total. Ciel, just starting middle school, who took after his mother in looks but his father in color; Kaoru, a 2nd grader, who was a clone of her father except without the timidity that had crippled Tsuna in his youth; And Sora, the baby of the family at five, who was the carbon copy of his father, including the timidity, with his mother's coloring.

The two chatted for an hour or so, catching up on personal business. Vongola Headquarters were situated at the Vongola Mansion but, unlike the White House of America, Tsuna had insisted that his family be as normal as possible, which meant they didn't live there. In the Mafia underworld Tsuna and Kyoko had never married, the excuse being that Kyoko hadn't been able to carry the weight as the Don's wife. The children they had created together had been raised with no knowledge about the family business. Ciel, his hyper intuition already strong, had figured it out and then confronted his parents about it, which then led to his exposure to the Mafia world. No one, except the Vongola Guardians, Varia, and CEDEF, knew about the existence of the Vongola Heir.

With a contented sigh Hayato sat the phone back into this charger then plated two dishes with his pasta, one for himself and another for his companion. Irie Shouichi came out of the guest bathroom, towel drying his red hair.

"My special pasta!" Hayato declared as he waved a hand over the plates. With a laugh the red head sat down and took a deep breath.

"It smells wonderful Hayato-san!" he declared as Hayato sat down. With a quick 'itadakimasu' the two chowed down.

*OMAKE*

"Mamo-kun?" Haru called upstairs as she slipped on her shoes, "MAMO-KUN?"

"YES MOM?" Mamoru yelled down the stairs.

"I'm going shopping, do you need anything?"

"NO MOM!"

Mamoru waited five minutes after the door closed before he pulled out a shoebox from his closet. Closing his eyes Mamoru shock the box and chanted a few words under his breath. He took off the lid and reached in, eyes still closed. He pulled out a voodoo doll which had red hair and glasses. With a sharp glint of fury in his eyes Mamoru pressed his thumb into the doll's throat.

In Italy, Irie Shouichi choked on the pasta he had just swallowed, his face turning a light shade of purple. Hayato quickly performed the Heimlich maneuver. After spitting out his half chewed pasta, Irie suddenly fainted as if someone had given him a sharp blow to the head. Hayato quickly dialed Spanner's number as he wondered if maybe poison cooking was generic, even though the pasta had tasted great to him.

Back in Japan, Mamoru smiled a bit savagely as he replaced the box into his closet.

"Thank you Big Sis Bianchi for the nice congratulation present," he muttered as he started to plan his strategy for Hayato's visitation.


	7. Game Plan

Dear Readers: You know when you complain about a possessive bf/gf? Mamoru-kun is all that and more. If you have ever read Wolf King's Bride you'll understand what type of personality I am creating. Thank you, as always, for the review(s) and story alert(s) :-3 you made me happy.

**If you're happy**

Chapter seven: Game Plan

(After Hayato's phone call with Mamoru)

The internet screen filled the dim room with a blue-white wash as it silhouetted the 11 year old heir to the Vongola Family Business.

"So how are you planning to _snare_ Uncle Hayato?" Ciel asked, slightly sarcastically, over the video phone. Mamoru smile happily, his sunny smile belying his crafty plan. Ciel felt a slight shiver as he watched the genius's eyes sharpen.

Mamoru was indeed a genius. His I.Q. was 150, his social amity great, and his friends-read followers-loyal. If he chose to become the President of the Student Council he would easily be supported. If he wanted to be placed first in all exams, he would do it within seconds without the need to study.

He had known at the tender age of five that he was a genius when he watched, in slight dismay, as his classmates struggled to do simple arithmetic. He realized it further when he had easily solved the exam questions his mother had made up to test her own students after a glance in the textbook.

He had been the one who had urged his friend to actually think about why Uncle Tsuna might come home with wounds that spoke the lie to his clam as a simple office worker.

At age eight Mamoru had already known that Gokudera Hayato was the love interest of both his parents, which had caused strain between the two. At age ten Mamoru had found himself growing possessive over the silver haired man, snarling silently to himself as he watched his parents touch and be around HIS Hayato.

He had known that society would never look upon his possession of Hayato kindly-age difference, same sex. He even knew that he would be causing inner conflict inside his beloved. He didn't care.

The way to start was simple; be a child, be wounded, be needy. Then he would-

"Mamoru!" Ciel's voice snapped Mamoru out of his inner reverie.

"Ah ha ha ha, gomen Ciel-kun," Mamoru laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry, my plan is very flexible. By the end of this visitation Hayato won't think of me as a mere boy anymore."

Ciel sighed at this. He personally wasn't comfortable with the thought that his Uncle Hayato, a man at 40 years of age, would actually take Mamoru, a 15 year old boy, seriously; added to the fact that Mamoru was Hayato's godson. Ciel's hyper intuition twanged painfully in his head.

:Mamoru!" Ciel hissed, his eyes filling with horror, "You aren't thinking of killing off your parents are you?" His mind worked franticly. Mamoru is Hayato's Godson. If his parents both died, probably in ways pointing to an enemy famiglia, then Hayato would have to take care of Mamoru. This, in turn, would lead to Mamoru, who was way too smart for his own good, to eventually-

"I will NOT ALLOW YOU TO RAPE UNCLE HAYATO!" Ciel cried out in alarm.

"What? WHAT?" Mamoru's own shocked face filled the screen, his eyes wide in surprise, before he snorted out a laugh, "Don't worry I'm not killing off either of my parents, nor-as much as I long to-am I going to rape Hayato.

"Ciel!" Mamoru's voice was exasperated, "I want Hayato to be mine mind, body, and soul. Rape might take the body but it would kill his soul and seal away his heart. I want him as my wife, not my slave!"

Ciel didn't look mollified, "And your parents?"

"Dad's on a mission right now, right?" Mamoru asked, though he already knew the answer, "And since it's to an enemy famiglia it will take at least a month, at most a year. Mom is going to be busy with dinners, meetings, and such," Mamoru waved a hand lazily as his Yamamoto Smile returned to his face, "She has been invited to supervise a month long internship in Thailand, when Hayato arrives I'll slip this bit of news to him. He'll talk Mom into it and then I'll have Hayato here in my grasp, since he'll feel obligated to babysit me."

Ciel nodded slowly, "But what about the seduction? You said that by the end Uncle Hayato won't see you as a boy."

Mamoru smirked, maturing his face into a wickedly sensual mask, "My body is toned almost as well as my Dad's, my mind is sharper then my Mom's, and I have the excuse of youth for any of my…_natural_ reactions."

Ciel sighed as he leaned back into his chair, "If I didn't know you as creepily well as I do then I would say your bisexual or at most gay," he glanced at Mamoru's face.

His eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusatory finger, "You are merely HAYASEXUAL!" a stunned silence followed this sudden announcement before both boys burst into stomach aching laughter.

Minutes ticked by as the two chatted and plotted. A knock on Ciel's bedroom door caused Ciel to almost tumble from his chair.

"Ciel?" Tsuna's voice called through the door, "Ciel, Your Uncle Hayato is going to spend dinner with us. He'll be here in about five minutes so get dressed for company."

"Yes Dad!" Ciel answered merrily.

"I'm gonna get dressed Mamoru, I'll chat later, 'kay?" Mamoru smiled and gave a mini salute before the call disconnected.

Ciel looked down at his orange sweats and shrugged as he turned to his closet for something more presentable. He pulled out some jeans and a black polo shirt with a "4L" embroidered in orange on the breast pocket. He didn't bother to tame his orangey brown hair-it defied gravity regardless of what he did to it. Just as he closed his bedroom door he heard the doorbell sound.

"I'll get it!" Kaoru's voice came from the kitchen. Ciel smiled when he heard the whoop of laughter that Uncle Hayato gave when he was tackled by the 2 year old as he walked down the stairs to the first floor.

His face briefly shifted into a dark scowl and thought _"If you do anything to Uncle Hayato that damages him in any way, Mamoru, I'll gather all of us and hunt you down."_ us meaning the combined children of the Tenth Vongola Family.

Back in Japan Mamoru sneezed twice as a shiver slide down his spine.

"Mamo-chan?" Haru asked. Mamoru just shook his head as he ironed out the fine details of his game plan.

*Omake*

Tsuna smiled as he waved good-bye to Hayato's departing car. After closing the front door Tsuna massaged his head as knowledge-disturbing, dreadful, and unstoppable knowledge-caused his head to throb painfully.

"Ciel." He called up to his son, who was already climbing up the stairs to his bedroom. Ciel stopped and turned to his father.

"Yes Dad?"

"You are making sure that Mamoru-kun isn't going to do anything illegal to Hayato right?" his eyes glinted orange-gold, slightly narrowed. Ciel swallowed and chuckled nervously.

"You heard?"

"I was right beside your door when you…shouted." Tsuna propped himself against the doorframe, watching his son squirm, "I had…suspected for some time…I was hoping that it was my mistake." He grimaced.

"I can't give orders that won't be followed Dad," Ciel shrugged apologetically, his face mirroring his father's grimace. Tsuna nodded.

"I guess it's good that you're getting the experience now," Tsuna pushed off of the doorframe, walked to his son and clasped him on the shoulder.

"You're not mad?" Ciel was slightly surprised.

"No." Tsuna gave a crooked smile, "You get used to holding your tongue after a while. Paperwork doesn't swamp you as badly then."

Ciel winced.


	8. Too Complicated

Dear Readers: For those who have been disturbed by the age gap please note that it was on purpose = everything has a purpose even the little plastic things on shoelaces have a purpose. For those who have noted Mamoru's increasingly disturbing personality = he IS the son of Haru (Namahage) and Takeshi (almost committed suicide) during an age where hormones are starting to erupt. All in all thank you for the reviews (Mirai = thanks I was kind of worried about that), they made me happy. For those who participated in June 23, thank you. As always the only one I own is Mamoru and the children of the Tenth Family. Also I apologize for the delay; I am experiencing writer's block.

**If you're happy**

Chapter Eight: Too complicated

Hayato glanced wearily around the airport luggage pickup area, feeling very exposed in this public place. He had already picked up his overnight bag, a ruby red bag with black stripes along the back, and had placed it at his side as he waited for the arrival of his own pick up. He stole a glance at his platinum Rolex. The ruby face read 4:38 a.m. Japanese time.

'_I suppose it makes sense that my ride's not here yet.'_ Hayato grasped the strap of his bag and swung it onto his back, fumbling in his jacket with the other for his cigarette pack.

"No smoking in the luggage area Gokudera Hayato" A cool voice suddenly came from behind Hayato as an oblong object nestled itself on his ribcage.

"Wataru-kun." Hayato froze as he felt the sai dig a little deeper into his side. He slowly let go of his Browning BDM and dropped his hand to his side.

"Sloppy, Gokudera Hayato," Hibari Kyoya stepped in front of the silver haired man; as his son removed his weapon, "You did not notice us until the last moment. If it was an enemy you would have been dead."

Hayato smiled wearily, "Thank you for the warning Kyoya-san, Wataru-kun."

The father-son pair "Hn"-ed a reply and turned toward the exit.

Hayato followed them as he measured the two. Wataru-kun was the splitting image of his father, a fact that gave Hayato nostalgia as he watched Hibird III settle onto Wataru-kun's head. I-pin's only influence on her eldest seemed to be the clothing, which he noticed to be a black sash wrapped around a navy blue gi. Kyoya-san's face had been slightly aged-like his own Hayato thought ruefully-but no grey had yet to show in the Police Chief's dark hair. Both stalked like predators, moving silently and efficiently with no wasted movement. Both had their weapons in easy reaching distance, Kyoya-san's on his belt in a holster-where a gun normally would be-and Wataru-kun's up his sleeves.

"Gokudera-san" Tetsuya Kusakabe bowed politely as he opened the backseat door to admit the three. Hayato nodded a greeting.

The ride to the Hibari Estate was a silent one where both Hibari ignored their guest and each other, both sitting as far away from the other as possible. Once they reached the front gate, Kusakabe stopped the car, got out, and opened the backseat door. Hibird III flew out, man and bird made their way to the iron wrought gate.

For any normal household the gate would have swung open to a paved path that led to the house. This gate did swing open to a paved path, but this path was connected to a loop which could be manipulated by security to force those on it to continue on the road for hours without knowing it. This tactic was reserved for undesired guests, which was almost all of them, giving the owners time to examine said visitors. Many rare first time visitors would be found, days after their arrival, slightly hysterical because of it. For true guests, those of the Family and actual family, there is a much shorter route that can be taken.

Hibird III sang the Namimori Middle School Song and the gates glowed as electric currents ran through the bars. With a whoosh of air, part of the ground slightly behind the gate lifted into the air. Kusakabe and the bird returned to the car and drove through the opened gates. After ten minutes of driving they reached the parking lot under the Hibari Estate, in which several hover cars and hover bikes were parked. The underground cave's stairway led up from the garage to the back garden.

I-Pin was already sitting outside, a smile on her face, as she scattered fish pellets into the koi pond.

"Welcome back, Kyoya-san, Wataru-kun, Hayato-san." She dusted off her palms and bowed formally to her family and guest. They bowed back.

"Anee-sama." Kusakabe bowed respectfully. A nod from I-Pin and Kyoya told the man he was dismissed back to his normal duties.

"Waka-sama," Kusakabe turned to Wataru-kun, "It is best if you retire back to bed. Today you will be training with Master Fon."

"Hn." Wataru-kun went inside the Estate, his posture subtly relaxing now that he was on home ground.

The Hibari Estate itself looked purely Japanese. Virtually no metal or concrete could be seen in the wood and rice paper structure. The gardens were rock, irises, ponds, and a few scraggy trees placed here and there. The Estate looked fragilely beautiful and serene. One would never have guessed that in each wooden post a core of concrete had been poured into it or that the rice paper had tiny shards of glass pasted onto it-in order to slice the skin of the foolish. Weapons and security cameras were placed in strategic hiding places in case of raids or outside sparing.

"Shall we have some tea?" I-Pin suggested as she smiled at husband and guest.

Hibari's affirmative "Hn" sent them into the mansion.

/

Hibari Wataru disliked herbivores. They were weak, needed to be protected, and crowded. He hated omnivores even more. Omnivores hid themselves and were deceptive. They made things much too complicated when simplicity was always the best. If you wanted something you took it, if you didn't you left it alone. If you hated someone you destroyed that person, if you liked someone you placed your mark. Thus, when the baseball omnivore called him at six in the morning, Wataru ignored the call. When the baseball omnivore called again at ten, Wataru ignored the call. When the baseball omnivore called at noon, Wataru ignored the call. Wataru continued to ignore Mamoru's calls until finally Wataru's phone was constantly buzzing.

Hibari Kyoya glared at his son's phone. Swiftly he brought his tonfa down on the phone itself, crushing it completely under the brutal force.

"Why didn't you just turn it off?" Hayato asked as he watched, slightly bemused, as the elder Hibari sweep the crushed remnants off his desk and into the trash can.

"Too complicated." Kyoya grunted.

Wataru "hn"-ed in agreement. He already knew what the baseball omnivore wanted anyways: help in marking his silver haired uncle, who was a carnivore-omnivore. The omnivore-carnivore who was supposed to become a carnivore-omnivore like his father had told him so over internet call.

'_Much too complicated.'_ Wataru thought as he watched Gokudera Hayato's silver eyebrows rise at the remark before they returned to the business Sawada Tsunayoshi had set before them.


End file.
